Sailor Moon's Great Adventure!
by Denied Fate
Summary: This could get away with PG-13, but it's R to be safe. There's nothing really bad in it, so you know. o_o This is ANTI-SAILOR MOON! You don't like that? Go the hell away then! Anyway...I thought it was fun to write >_> I also wrote The Hot Dog Crisis in t


Sailor Moons Great Adventure O_O  
by me  
to you  
Stuff  
DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of these characters...darn. I don't own the world yet either, so it sucks ~_~ All I own is this keyboard! Hold on, it's my brother's...damn   
One day, Serena was strutting along in her little miniskirt, making sure to hike it up a good four inches as she walked. About three school boys were following her, and she pondered the fact as to whether she wore underwear today or not...but didn't care.  
At her side was a cotton candy haired little kid with big red eyes. Nobody, from her exterior at least, would guess such a little kid was such a whore! A whore who lost her virginity from INCEST EVEN! Well, two incests...*cough* But that was beside the point.  
In a nice dubbed like way, Serena opened her mouth up about 4 times as large as her eyes and started to talk. "Ooooh, today is a great day, yes yes yes it is!" she cried, then fell flat on her face.  
Rini, the pink haired one, laughed and kicked Serena to her feet, then both girls' heads snapped toward a tall boy with dark hair and dark eyes strolling casually towards them, at the same time taking a good sidewards glance toward where Serena's skirt had flown up some.  
Nope, she forgot the underwear, he decided. With a good smack on Rini, his daughter's little kid ass, he raped her some then attacked Serena. "Oh, my only Meatball headed love..." He stroken her blonde pigtail affectionatly, only to find it coming off cause it was fake, of course. They had stolen it from some drunk person.  
Popping out of nowhere were four other girls: one with a brown pigtail, one with long black hair, one with long blonde hair, and one with short blue hair and thin rimmed glasses. They all "accidentally dropped somethign behind them" and bent over. Darien, the boy, didn't mind it too much, to say the least.  
"Orgy?" he asked in a normal tone of voice. All the girls but Serena said YEAH enthusiastically, but Serena paused and shook her head.  
"I'd normally love to, but we have to go on a great adventure today, remember?" she said frantically. The others all stared and blinked nonchalantly.  
"Orgy?" Darein asked Serena again.  
She shrugged. "What the hell, there's a motel over there."  
*A FEW HOURS LATER...*  
All the girls left the motel breathless and mussed, clothes wrinkled. Darien looked QUITE satisfied with himself.  
"That was fun," he said, sounding as unimpressed as he could.  
Out of nowhere hop two girls, one with a chop of short golden brown hair, the other with a wave of sea blue hair. The blue haired one, known only as "Baybee" to most*those who knew her on the street, anyway...* gave the other, Haruka, an affectionate squeeze then moved on to do the same to all the other girls, but only sneered at Darien.  
He was glad to give her gesture back, but she only slapped his hand and walked back to Haruka. "Don't we have to go on the adventure today?" she asked once back at the right side of her mate, her voice as gentle and cool as the ocean itself. But funny, nothing could be alive on Neptune...that makes no sense to me.  
"Yes!" Serena exclaimed and all the other girls sighed.  
"Serena," the blue haired girl, Ami, said patiently. "You should study.  
"Yeah, Meatball Head," the black haired girl, Raye, added.  
"It'd be fun to be...with Darien again," the girl with the brown ponytail, Lita, said with a wink at Darien. He winked back.  
"Hey, I'd get Serena!" the other blonde, Mina, cried, jumping up and down, and the look on Darien's face was saying, Damn, what's with her wanting Moon instead of me? yet he spoke not a word.  
They all started their great adventure! Motel after motel, miles and miles, and one day, when they reached a barren, desolate desert, it ALL changed...  
"Wanna have some fun?" Rini asked her father, Darien.  
"Sure," he said, but then...  
Out of nowhere, a pillar of light explodes from the sandy ground and reaches up to the sky! Emerging from it are all the Sailor Moon villans ever created, standing near the front was the Dead Moon Circus, Queen Beryl, Jadeite, and to the far right, the dashing Prince Diamond. He winked toward Serena who blushed and mouthed Call me.  
Beryl proceded to speak. "We're sick and fucking tired of you skanky little sailors taking the spotlight from us cool villans! Go ahead and be sluts, but let us win once in a while!" Little tears formed in her eyes and Jadeite consoled her. "There there," he cooed.  
"They're just so mean!" Beryl wailed,and the Dead Moon Circus took the spotlight.  
"Yeah, you meanie fart asses!" they all said at once, TigerEye sounding as very gay as ever. He was standing QUITE close to HawkEye and his pink hair...and WHERE has his right hand?!?  
Prince Diamond kicked them all out of the way and took Serena's hand. "You can come with me," he whispered to her, and her only. All else was gone now and they were standing in a ray of concealing moonlight in the spot where Darien would normally be.  
"Come with me," he said. "Or else you will die...I can offer you...great things..." he said seductively and grinned.  
"Heeeeellllll yeah!" Serena said.  
All the sailors began their AMAZDIDING transformations...  
Raye stepped forward and held her cute little wand thingie and held it into the air. "Something, somethign Star Power!" she cried out, and from the red plastic gem spilled out a ruby light like lava erupting from the violent earth. It surrounded her, stripped off all her clothes and only hid her because there were children watching, and in seconds, a three inch long skirt was wrapped tightly around her 17 inch waist, not covering a bit of her long 44 inch legs, and the top was sure to hug her implants.  
The other sailors stepped forward behind Raye and did the same, different forces flowing from the wands, over their tiny, feminine bodies, then sticking onto them like paper dresses some tiny scraps of cloth, as revealing as they could be without being rated badly. After all, this WAS a children's show...  
THEN...the great battle begun. It was time for Serena transformation...  
She took from her breast a brooch the shape of a heart, and it opened, revealing a crystal that sparkled as if it held the moon itself inside. Her large, innocent blue eyes opened, and she began to chant what summoned the true power of the Moon...  
"AMAZING BEAUTIFUL SILVER SPARKLING TWINKLY STAR MOONRAY DREAM ANGEL WING FEATHERY ROSE SUNLIGHT'S DEMISE POWERFULEST PRETTINESS OF THE SILVER MILLINIUM;S DISCO LIGHT MOON, I SUMMON THY POWER TO CHANGE ME INTO THE ONE, THE ONLY..."   
*Theme music begins, but it's slightly altered...* Fighting virginity by moonlight, acting slutty by daylight, never running from a man's fight! She is the one named SAILOR SKANK! She neeeveeeer turns her back on a naked man, she's always there to pleeeaase him, she is the one on whom they can depend! To offer sex day and niiiiiight! She is the one named....SAILOR SKANK!  
That's not right...Sailor Moo-Skank thought, but anyway, time for the real power! She brought forth a pink wand with a brown on the top that had been created by Darein and her love...they had mistaken it for a sex toy at the naughty store.  
"MOON...CRESENT WAND POWER BEAM OF LIGHT AND LOVE JUSTICE AND FREEDOM TO BE A REAL PIMP OR SLUT ON ANY STREET IN THE ENTIRE WORLD, ANGEL WING SILVER FEATHER MILLINIUM BALL OF LIGHT, I SUMMON FORTH THY TRUE ATTACK...THE PINK SILVER BLUE BEAM OF MAGIKAL LITTLE KITTENS AND FLUFFY BUNNIES AND GALLOPING PONIES TO UNLEASH YOUR HELL UPON THESE MORTALS! CHEESY SWEET PRETTY STUFF GLITTERY BLUE EYES......ATTAAAAAAAAAACK!"  
In a ray of hell sent light that sides by the villan's calling forth, from the beam erupts millions and millions upon billions and billions of fluffy anime bunnies and ponies and stuff, but there's a twist..they all have rabies! And they're HORNY AS HELL! Better run, brave Sailors!  
Stay tuned for the next Sailor Moo-Skank...!  
Just kidding, I'm not that cruel!  
Every one of the skanky little sailors gave off a horrified scream and took off running, praying as they did. And the animals caught up and killed all the people, then went back to kill all the villans then all of the world. The world was taken over by rabid, horny rabbits and that was the end of Sailor Moon and Sailor Skank.  
the end  
  
  
  
Wasn't that special? o_o;;;; Okay it was dumb/skeery, review it pleeeeeaaaaaase!!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
